Brave
by ashaboo
Summary: Anna has been through a lot. She has a short fuse when it comes to annoying people. Especially annoying monsters who are barely even scary. When she doesn't react like usual people when the monsters try to scare her, it gets her kidnapped and brought to the underworld. The problem is, the monsters don't know that this girl is not like others, and she will kick ass if she has to.
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to give myself a break from my last fanfic, but I when this idea came into my head, there was no stopping me.

New girl, new things. She is the polar opposite of my last protagonist, Leila.

Let me know what you think!

Chapter 1- Mild Annoyance

I wrapped the last piece of my short, shoulder length blonde hair around the barrel of the curling iron, letting it fall in a loose curl. I twiddled my bangs, trying to get them to fall perfectly. When I felt secure with my hair, I pulled my black comforter over my red satin sheets and fluffed up my pillows. I grabbed a leather jacket and slipped it on over my scarlet tank top, then I wiggled my way into a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. To finish off my look, I put on matching red stilettos and red lipstick. The usual routine.

As I left my room, I plucked my black Jansport backpack off of my lingerie chest next to my oak door. I swept down my driveway, and into my white Miata. I put my key into the ignition, and drove off to school.

I arrived at the school feeling electric. When I stepped out of my car, I was instantly flocked by crazy follower girls.

"Oh my god Anna you need to see your locker like, right now!"

"Shelly is like, completely telling the truth! Get there now girl!"

I looked at the two girls who were so obviously in distress. The chubbier blonde named Samantha was at my left, and an extremely thing brunette on my right who I assumed was Shelly. I spread my arms out and squeezed them in, their heads barely higher than my hips.

"Now girls, I can handle myself. Okay?" I sighed heavily and pursed my lips. They wiggled from my grasp and nodded a little too anxiously.

"Thanks baby cakes!" I waved to the two young girls as I made my way over to my locker.

I gasped in shock. Someone wrote "WHORE" in red lipstick across my locker. I turned to the crowd that had formed around me. I pretended not to care, though I felt like I was just punched right in my face.

"Anyone have any wet wipes so I can clean this cheap makeup off my locker?" A couple of people handed me their travel packs of wet wipes. I wrapped my hand around the one from the small, nerdy boy and smiled.

He looked like he was going to pass out.

I turned and cleaned my locker off carefully. The bell rang and students zoomed around like ants to get to their classes on time.

Except one very odd boy named Jimmy.

He sauntered over to my locker, flipping his light blonde hair and flexing so hard his face was red.

I sighed and turned to him. "No Jimmy. No." He shrugged and walked off, another failed attempt to ask me out. I grabbed my chemistry book from my locker and headed off to class, feeling less buzzed than the beginning of the day.

"Field trip kids!" The teacher bubbled. Mrs. Kamaco was the worst, most happy person in the world. If you gave her a cockroach she would probably still be happy. Her small frame vibrated excitedly. I rolled my azure eyes and scrolled through my text messages. Mrs. Kamaco motioned all the students out of the door until we were all on the bus, riding off to Deeds Town Park.

A group of students flocked my sides as I tried to complete the assignment for the field trip, chattering about useless things that I didn't care for.

I turned towards the group of obnoxious followers. "Excuse me, but I really want to get this assignment done, so if you could just go off to other places, thanks." They all became very quiet, looking at something behind me. I turned to see a vampire boy, fangs out in a wicked grin.

The vampire tried lunging for my throat, but I caught his chin and slammed him back. Then I swung my leg up into his face, my stiletto scratching his face.

"You better not have wrecked my shoe you little prate." I snarled. The vampire was taken aback by my odd reaction to his attack.

"What the hell?" He shrieked.

"You think you're the first thing that came lunging at my throat? You see how those people were following me right? God, as if you could even—ugh!"

I stalked away, suddenly very annoyed. My heels clicked against the pavement loudly.

Later that day, I sat in my room getting ready for one of the biggest parties of the year. I slipped into a cropped tank with gold studs, leather pants, and my favorite black Maryjane heals. I placed a couple of gold rings and a few gold chains on, along with a few bracelets to match. I applied a deeper red then my usual. My loose curls were replaced with pin straight hair. Overall, I thought I looked like a rock goddess.

I grabbed my black messenger bag and headed out the door. I walked about ten steps before some weird looking boy with green hair and mossy clothing jumped out at me, screaming.

I shrieked and round house kicked him, knocking him across my yard.

"When will you little freaks learn? I TOOK SELF DEFENSE CLASSES! TOP OF MY CLASS!" I groaned.

I turned and kept walking back to my Miata when another creep came at me, this one wrapped up in bandages. He was moaning and walking slowly towards me. I clucked my tongue. I stepped over to him and smacked his forehead hard with an open hand. He blinked a few times and looked at me, confused.

"Do you mind stepping away from the Miata? I'm trying to go to a party." I shoved him over and began to unlock my car. I slid in and drove off, now very annoyed and hoping they would leave me alone, whoever they were.

When I got to the party, there was drunk kids wandering around in the front yard and red solo cups strewn across the lawn. I parked my Miata by the barn and walked off, looking for Cory.

Cory was one of my best friends. He was gay, so he never hit on me. He never liked drama, but he would help me through the stuff that I pretended didn't hurt me. He was really the only person I could depend on. My parents were always working, so it was difficult finding someone to talk to.

I spotted Cory with a group of girls, chatting and laughing. His green eyes sparkled, and he was waving his hands around in grand gestures, like he was telling a story just with his hands. I laughed and walked a little quicker to get to my friend.

"Cory, baby!" I drawled.

He turned and ran to me, grabbing me in a tight bear hug. "Anna, baby!" He bubbled back. It was sort of our thing.

"You would not believe what has been happening to me. All these weird monster things keep jumping out at me! One jumped out at me and I accidentally roundhouse kicked him across my yard." I pulled back and gave him a sheepish grin, blushing.

"Damn Anna. You are one badass blonde!"

"Laugh all you want. I just hope he didn't wreck my shoes!" I lifted my leg and patted my shoe affectionately.

"I am definitely getting you a drink, girl. You need one." Cory stepped around a bunch of drunken kids, then disappeared into the barn.

I checked the time on my phone and rubbed my arms. I was actually kind of cold. I looked around for the bonfire when a large metal instrument smacked me in the back of the head, making everything go black.

When I woke up, I was lying in a room filled with mirrors. Even the floor was a mirror. My head was throbbing and my arms and legs were sore. I cracked my knuckles and sat up. My feet were aching horribly so I slipped off my shoes. I stretched out, grabbing my toes and moaning.

I looked at the wall, inspecting my makeup. My lipstick was a little smeared but the rest seemed intact.

I cracked a few more joints and realized how odd it was that I was in this small room filled with mirrors. If I sat right, I could touch each side of the room.

I heard murmurs trickle their way into my little box. I gazed around, trying to figure out what was happening.

"Is anyone there?" I yelled loudly. The quiet whispers dissipated quickly.

I sighed and gathered myself on one side of the box. I slipped my shoes back on, then I pulled my leg bag, pushing all my energy into it, and releasing it in one huge kick.

The mirror shattered, exposing a classroom filled with monsters. The walls were stone, and the window exposed a large green lake. I recognized some of the monsters from when they tried to scare me. I glanced from one person to the next, exhaling slowly. They all stared at me, waiting for me to do something.

"Anyone wanna give me a ride home?" I questioned, looking around for a response.

"What are you?" A zombie girl said, astonished.

I gave her a deadly smile. "I'm Anna, the blonde badass. Now about that ride…"


	2. Chapter 2- Artistic Escape

Sorry, I had a horrible case of writers block. But i read a couple short stories and listened to some inspiring music. Now, I unveil the second chapter! I'll try to write more, I have some ideas on what story line to follow but I need to figure out which one best grasps the characters.

Thanks for reading, hope to hear more reviews!

Chapter two- Artistic Escape

I grazed my eyes over the odd crowd, waiting for someone to reply. In reality I should be running around screaming. But after I went through a haunted corn maze on seven cans of Red bull and half a bag of hot Cheetos, nothing has scared me since. That plus the three years of self-defense classes.

I felt strong hands clasp around my chest. I tried to lift the arms around my head, pushing and shoving with all my strength. But the arms were stronger.

I was brought into a room with golden walls and a stone floor. They threw me in, and I turned to see a huge wooden door being slammed shut. I heard clicking like a lock, and then everything was quiet again. I rubbed my aching rib cage.

"Excuse me but I will find my way out of here you limp legged meat sampler!" I screamed towards the door. I sighed and investigated the room around me.

The room was almost completely empty, except for a few pieces. There was a small, worn couch in the corner, along with a very small mini fridge snugged on the side of the couch. I shook my ginormous heels off and galloped over to the fridge and swung open the door.

Inside were a few bottled waters, which I happily grabbed and guzzled down. I opened a drawer on the bottom and found a few containers with different things in them. I opened up the first to find pasta, the second containing oatmeal, and the third containing a single grape.

Confused, I gazed around the room. I looked up in the top right corner to see a security camera, aimed at my head. _Some sort of test?_

I grabbed the grape and put the rest of the food back. I sauntered over to the camera, and flashed a devious smile. I sank my teeth hard into the grape, causing little spurts of juice to fly up at my face. I winked at the camera and wandered back over to the couch.

I plopped down on the couch and started at the ceiling. I wiggled uncomfortably around in my leather jeans.

"What an outfit to wear to get kidnapped. The tightest of tight leather pants and the scratchiest top of all tops." I groaned. I looked at the camera again, now facing the couch. I felt an idea worm its way into my head. I grinned and rolled off the couch towards one of my pumps.

"You know, I really did love you guys. But this is a little more important. Cory and I have lunch scheduled and I so cannot let him down. It's his turn to buy!" I stood up with a shoe in each hand, and hurled one up at the camera, causing it to come crashing down to the floor. I had to move fast now. I ran to the door and smashed a hole into the old wood. I crawled through the hole, scratching my skin and drawing blood. I was on a landing in front of a huge room with a large wooden door, like an entrance.

I slammed down the stairs as fast as I could manage. When I got to the landing, there was a huge poof of red and black dust. Then, the vampire kid from before appeared.

"NO WAY ARE YOU GETTING OUT FLESHIE!" He tried to grab my arm, but I quickly grabbed his reaching arm and slammed it behind his back. I kicked his back and he fell to the ground. I pushed forward until I reached the doors. I wrenched them open to find a couple more freaky things slowly pushing me back in. I grabbed the shoulders of a fuzzy wolf creature and flipped over him, landing behind the group. They all turned quickly but I was already running away.

I ran and ran until I felt like my body was about to fall apart. I was in the woods, alone. My pants were stuck on my body tightly. I glanced from my left to my right, and wriggled out of my pants. I was wearing boy short underwear that said "FOXY" on the butt. I didn't care much that I was strutting around in my underwear just as long as I didn't have to wear those blood depleting jeans for another minute.

I wandered around a little, wondering where the hell I was going. My feet were brown with dirt and my jeans fluttered around in my arms. I sat down on a big rock and puckered my lips.

"Where am I?" I spoke, letting the worlds swirl up into the air.

Suddenly, a ghost appeared in front of me. I instantly was filled with anxious fury.

"I don't really know if I can't hit you but I can run, fast. Triple check what you're about to do." I warned.

"Don't be scared, I'm here to help. I'm Casper." He breathed, his icy blue eyes piercing my own.

"Why?" I asked cautiously.

"You know Jimmy. He told me about you." He responded nicely.

"Seriously? THAT kid? God, I wish he would just leave me alone. But if you can get me out of here that'd be great." I smiled vindictively and waited.

The ghost boy looked at me, then noticed his eyes drip down to my long, bare legs.

"Can I help you?" I asked, bending down to meet his eyes again. Casper cleared his throat and held a hand out for me. I rolled my eyes, and shimmied back into my death trap I call pants. I began to wonder if I should lay off the Oreos.

He took my hand and led me over to a field filled with empty tree trunks. He glided past me, and over to a trunk marked with a fading red X.

"Jump in and you'll be in Jimmy's garage." He motioned his hand over to the trunk and blinked.

"Is there a back door to his garage? I am so not being seen walking out of his garage shoeless and dirty."

"Yes. There is a back door. Be careful."

"Whatever, I can handle myself thanks." He gave him a sarcastic shake of my head.

I swung my leg over the stump, and then the other. I looked at Casper again, then into the black abyss beneath my feet. I closed my eyes and fell.


	3. Chapter 3- Acquired

Sorry it took so long! It's hard to understand a character so different from myself. I had to do some research into this so this book won't slam out as fast as the last.

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3- Acquired

When I got back into my room, I found Cory sitting in my favorite white fur chair, shuffling through random things on my Ipad. He glanced up and saw me, barely over 5 feet tall and covered in dirt.

"Did you get sucked off to Oz or something?" He looked me up and down.

"I got kidnapped. We'll discuss it more later but right now my pants are trying to ride off into the sunset via Butt Cheek Pass. Not to mention the fact that my feet have now become a party host in Dirt Central."

I walked up to Cory and was about to give him a hug when he stepped back.

"Girl you smell like Satan's butt crack. Shower, now." He gave me a little push into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. Familiar feeling.

"Thanks Cory baby!" I yelled through the door. I stripped down as I walked over to the mirror. When I saw my reflection I stifled a laugh. My hair was stuck up in all directions, and my lipstick was smeared all over my face. I looked like a sad excuse for a clown.

I showered up and slipped into a black night gown. Cory needed to study up for a test in Biology so he went back home. I snuggled up into my bed and looked at the ceiling, thoughts buzzing around at a million miles an hour inside my skull. I rolled over on my side and let my mind drift until I eventually fell asleep.

I awoke to dust dancing in the sunlight, my alarm buzzing quietly. I wiped the crust from my eyes and stretched out my arms. I allowed a huge, yelling yawn to pass my lips before I slipped from my bed into a cozy pair of slippers.

After I gobbled down a banana for the day, I trampled through my bedroom getting ready for a nice, quiet Saturday. I pulled myself into a red silk top with a black skull on it, along with an ankle length sheer skirt with a shorter leather underside. I rolled on eyeliner and put on my favorite red lipstick like always. I was feeling so kick ass I even wore my old biker boots that have been collecting dust in the back of my abyss of a closet.

I was about to meet up with Cory for some coffee and my favorite egg and cheese bagels when I heard my doorbell scream out from the hallway. Assuming it was Cory, I double checked my appearance and bounded down my stairs to the front door.

I opened up the door, singing out at the ceiling, "CORY, BABY!" I looked down to see a green ghost floating at my door, along with a two headed purple creature that looked like they, he, she, it? Was run over by a semi-truck. Repeatedly.

"Leave, now." I commanded, voice low and hoarse.

"We mean you no harm… We want to strike a deal." The green ghost boomed.

"How very official. But I'm not interested. Now if you would take your slimy ass from here to over there, along with your ugly little pet, I'll be on my way, thanks." I puckered my lips and raised my eyebrows at the two suggestively.

"If you would take the time to listen, it would benefit you greatly." The ghost's eyes shimmered with need.

I sighed, knowing that if I didn't at least talk to them that they would probably never leave me alone. I clunked around my purse and pulled out my chunky phone and sent a text to Cory.

_Bombshellblonde87- Cory, baby. Can't make breakfast. Meeting w/ 2 creeps. Reschedule?_

_FierceCoryxx- Anna, baby! R u cray cray? Ur fave is on sale today!_

_Bombshellblonde87- Ik! But they won't leave me alone.I have to go, txt me l8r boy!_

_FierceCoryxx- Girl u so owe me. Chau. _

I locked my phone and slide it back in my bag. I gave the two monsters a mock seductive grin and motioned them to follow me inside. I made my way over to our mahogany dining table. I plopped down on a chair and glanced up at the two monsters who were so obviously uncomfortable inside my house.

"Speak fast and to the point. I have things to do, people to see." I drawled, pointedly checking my manicure.

"We know you escaped the underworld, and we cannot allow such knowledge to get out." The ghost began.

"Well if that's a threat I'd like to decline." I posed.

"Usually, we would freeze you into stone because of the knowledge you possess, but you are different from other humans. We have a use for you."

"Shoot."

"You are undoubtedly the most agile and strong human we have yet seen. Unable to be scared, caught, restrained. You have qualities we would like to see in our monsters. Would you be willing to teach at our school when you are available?" The ghost proposed.

"What's in it for me?" I shot back.

"We have much human money in storage. We are willing to pay you a great deal of cash. What do you say?"

I swashed the idea around for a minute, trying to decide for or against. Those Jeffery Campbell heels aren't going to pay for themselves, I guess.

I smiled and shook the ghost's hand. "It would be a pleasure Mr…?"

"Kibosh."

"Mr. Kibosh. I accept. You can call me Anna."


	4. Chapter 4- First Class

Chapter four !

Im all excited. I have like six books I have to read for school so this story will slow even further, but no worry! I will try to fit everything in as best as I can.

Thanks for the support everyone, really! I absolutely love writing this! It makes me feel like a rebellious wild child! (Im pretty much an introvert in reality but you know, trying out a new role)

Chapter Four- First Class

I stared at myself in the mirror. Without makeup I looked so… Young. I let a little whisper of air slip from my red stained lips, and adjusted my black workout ensemble.

I was about to meet the students of Scare School at some gym they rented out in the middle of town when my phone buzzed frantically at me from my night stand.

I answered the call, hoping that I wasn't fired or something along the lines.

"You've got Anna."

"Anna! Hey! It's Jimmy. I need to talk to you about something." Jimmy frantically babbled through the phone.

"Jimmy, no. I am not going out with you. I'm busy today anyway."

"No, I was calling to tell you not to teach for Scare School. You could get hurt, or worse."

"Jimmy, I can knock someone out with three hits. I think I'm okay. Thanks though. Chau."

"But—" I hung up the phone and clicked it into my arm cuff for musical inspiration on the drive to the gym. I gathered up all my hope and let it melt away all my stress.

I pulled my car up to a nice, cute little gym along the town square. I set my phone into the center console and locked up my car. I closed my eyes and gathered up all my bad ass-ness, and walked inside like a supermodel.

The monsters were hanging around the gym, chatting and eating weird looking food. When I walked in, they all turned and stared.

It was quiet for three seconds while I evaluated my class. A vampire boy with weird hair, Casper was here too. A zombie girl, a mummy. The wolf I flipped over, and the moss kid I slammed across my yard the other day. I flashed a hot smile, and placed my hand over my hip.

"So, you want to kick some ass. Line up, against the wall!" I asserted.

The students scrambled against the wall, all but one. The vampire boy stood defiantly in place, arms crossed and face smug. I strutted over to him and stared him down. My small stature made it difficult to look powerful, being without heels and in sneakers.

"Up. Against. The. Wall." I said pointedly.

"Why should I listen to you?" He asserted. I backed up a few feet and gathered up my strength. I looked him dead in the eye and threw my foot up, kicking his chest and sending him flying up against the wall.

"Thank you, for lining up against the wall. What's your name?"

"Thatch." He was staring at the floor now, obviously annoyed.

I looked from each kid, taking in their names.

I walked to the middle of the room and began to explain defensive maneuvers to the class when the Mosshead interrupted.

"Why would we want to defend ourselves? Can't we just beat them up?"

"Well, if you wouldn't interrupt, maybe you would find out smartass. I get that you want chaos, blah blah blah. But seriously, beating them up is kind of dumb. Using secrets and mind tricks is usually the way to go for power over someone. Strait out brutal behavior is much less satisfying."

"So be snarky not punchy?" Mantha, the zombie girl with blue dreds piped.

"That's the way I go." I responded.

"I don't feel comfortable doing either." Casper whined.

"Well friendly isn't my thing so don't expect it," I began, "Anyway, we have ten minutes left. Everyone, grab a partner and practice the moves."

All of the kids paired up instantly, moving towards their friends until there was only one kid left. A young werewolf boy stood alone, blushing from embarrassment.

I sauntered over to the boy, trying to be as nice as I could. "Hey, you and me. Come on, over here." I clasped his hand in mine and brought him over to an open mat.

We began practicing, mostly him falling all over the place but he was really trying.

"So, I didn't get your name." I allowed. His yellow tinted eyes looked up towards me, surprised at my comment.

"Wolfie." He was breathing heavily.

"Well, Wolfie, you seem pretty cool. Where are all your friends?"

"Different classes, or just have other friends."

"Well, if you even want a partner I'm here." I gave him a small smile and slammed him down on the ground for the third time.

We finished up the day and I gathered my things up in the corner. A menacing voice floated down at me with malice.

"Where do you get off thinking that you can just embarrass me like that?"

I looked up to see Thatch towering over me. I stood at full height and stared at him haughtily in the eyes. "I didn't do anything, you're the one who couldn't do anything about it."

Thatch bared his fangs dangerously. I raised an eyebrow and made a fake yawning motion, and slung my bag over my shoulder and stomped sexily out of the gym.

When I got within viewing distance of my car, I saw Jimmy leaning against the driver door, brows furrowed in concentration and his dimples creasing his cheeks. I rubbed my temples and walked over to him with a growing headache.

"Jimmy, what are you doing here?" I groaned, swatting at his hips gently so he would move.

He didn't budge. "Anna, this is dangerous. These are monsters your training! You could get hurt, please just listen to me!"

"Jimmy, baby. Let me clue you in on a little secret. I kick ass. Hard. No need to worry about me."

"Well, be careful at least? For me?" He pleaded intensely. His blue eyes sparkled in the setting sunlight, those dimples creasing further.

I looked at him with curiosity. Why did he care so much that I stay safe? I know he has a crush on me and everything but, wow. This kid must be in love with me. I didn't realize I was staring at him while I processed all these thoughts until he shifted uncomfortably under my gaze. I closed my eyes and sighed, and opened them again.

"You look really pretty without makeup." He sighed, reaching up to touch my face. I caught his hand and slapped it down.

"Jimmy, I need to get home. Move, please."

He stood up straighter while a cocky grin possessed his face. "Will you give me your number?"

I grabbed a paper and pen from my bag, and wrote IN YOUR DREAMS on it, folded it up a few times, and placed it in his palm. He walked away from my door while opening up the paper. I took advantage of the situation and slipped into the Miata as fast as I could. When he finally read the paper, he looked up at me with a mixture of sadness, humiliation, and anger.

"Really?" He said, astounded.

"Haha, bye!" I shouted as I reared my engine, then driving off into the busy street.


	5. Chapter 5- Disguise

I know this took forever but I have like a million excuses.

However it is really late and I am tired and have like a million school projects I have to do so.

Chapter five guys. A view into Anna's life, beside the kick ass part. Sorry if I don't sound peppy, I just moved into a new apartment and everything is dragging like major.

LIKE MAJOR DRAG.

Anyway.

Chapter 5- Disguise

Everything was falling into place. The classes I was teaching paid me well enough, and the students were finally getting into the rhythm that I so desperately followed.

I laid in my soft bed and breathed in the warm scent of vanilla. I had at least thirty candles lying around my room, and all of them were lit. Each candle wafted a sweet, relaxing scent around my room, the light from the flames dancing around the walls and ceiling. Everything was almost perfect.

I heard a distinct unlocking mechanism gently float up the stairs. A wave of anxiety crashed over me as I realized what was happening. My father had returned home for the week, just as he always did after a long business trip.

I slammed up from my bed and blew out all of the candles. I slipped back into my bed and pulled my blankets further up than usual, hoping that I wouldn't have to go through any of the usual things again. Just as I always did.

I heard deep, slamming footsteps slamming up the stairs, signaling my father's arrival. I felt like the breath from my lungs was just a step shallower, like the air had suddenly thinned.

"Anna! Where are you?" He shouted. I could almost see him, hand wracking through his greying hair, suitcase swinging around in his hand.

I bit my lip and shuffled my body into a sitting position. "I'm in here Dad, just working on a book for school!" I flipped my lamp on and grabbed a large, ratty book from my dark oak nightstand.

My door flew open, creaking loudly. He smiled at me, almost like a normal father.

"Anna, sweetie. I'm home!" The words were meant to be warm, but sent shivers down my back.

"Hi, daddy!" I squeaked, smiling a tiny, tight lipped grin at him.

"I'm heading to the store. I need you to pick out your food for few weeks while your mother and I go off to China for a business meeting. Come on." He waved his large, worn hands towards the hall and stalked off.

I took a shaky breath and pulled myself from the stupor I had fallen into. He wouldn't dare do anything in the store, right?

We arrived at the store in his black SUV. Attention was instantly dawned on us. My lips void of red lipstick. In its place, a baby pink. My eyes shimmered with white shadow. I was even wearing a pink dress, something unusual for me. Father didn't approve of my first outfit of choice.

We clicked along the isles, the cart's wheels moaning softly against the plastic tiles. I stopped to grab some cookie dough when I spotted Jimmy across the way, looking at some fruit. He looked up and began to saunter over to me. I stepped back quickly and felt a cart slam into my side. I jumped back to see my dad staring furiously at me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get in your way…" I mumbled, shifting my weight awkwardly to my left him.

"Speak to me clearly daughter." His voice was level but it still shot cold venom into my blood.

"I didn't mean to get in your way." I announced more clearly, still holding my arms as if I was trying to hold the fear from dripping further into my system. I glanced behind my father's shoulder to see Jimmy staring at us from a distance, obviously hearing our dispute.

"Stand up straight!" He shot back, his voice still sounding collected though I knew what he really was doing. He was clearly furious.

Without warning, I shot back. "Why, afraid to ruin our reputation?" I knew instantly it was a mistake.

A hard slap slammed into my face, and pain instantaneously prickled across my cheek. I felt the skin begin to slowly burn like magma was slowly gliding down my cheek in thick cascades of red hot rage. I felt the bruise begin to bloom from beneath the skin like a weed spreading through dirt; I felt like the shame I felt was instantly materializing onto my face. All those classes I took, and I still couldn't defend myself from him. 195.99 my ass.

Jimmy gasped and turned the other way, walking off quickly. My father turned to see if anyone heard or saw, but only Jimmy did. Father didn't know that though. So he grabbed my harshly by the arm and whispered into my ear, telling me that I better get my ass back in the car before something bad really happened. I nodded, tears pricking at the corners of my eyes. His frown increased but I didn't give him a chance to say anything else. I ran through the store to the car, trying my best not to look weird or out of the ordinary.

I climbed into the SUV and let the tears burn down my face, crashing onto my lap like little salty rocks. I felt my mascara adhere under my eyes and my nose clogged up like it always did when I cried. I heaved for air and pressed my hands through my hair harshly, almost like I was trying to rip my face from my body so I could become someone else.

I held in the tears for a moment and pulled down the passenger mirror. I looked to see an angry red mark slashing across the left half of my face, and my eyes were caked in black, chalky residue. I bit my lip hard and sniffed.

_What did I do to deserve this? _

We drove home in silence, his cologne burned my throat as we swayed from one street to another. When we finally arrived at the house, he announced his was leaving early the next morning. I nodded and let myself float up to my room without another sound escaping from my path.

After I cleaned up my face in the bathroom, I curled up into my bed. My eyes were dry, and my throat felt raw. I stared into the darkness of my room, void of any thought or movement. I wasn't even sure I was breathing.

My phone lit up from my nightstand, vibrating softly. I answered the call without checking who it was that was calling and lifted the phone nimbly to my ear, avoiding the damaged skin on my cheek.

"Hello?" I croaked, feeling like I had a million weights on my body.

"Anna?" Jimmy's voice broke through the line, soft and worried.

"Jimmy, look, I know what you saw and everything but if you could—"

"Anna, what was that?" He was confused, frightened.

"It's nothing, I've had worse."

"I know it's not the time, but I'm not asking for a date, I just want to make sure you're okay…"

"Meet me at my house at noon tomorrow." I clicked the phone off and stared back into the darkness, letting the empty feeling in my chest spread and conquer my body.


End file.
